The Uprising Of The Marauders
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: Journey with Lily Evans & James Potter & the rest of the Marauders during their time at Hogwarts. LE/JP RL/OC SB/OC FL/AP
1. James Potter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Any Of The Characters. If I Did, I'd Be Rich:D**

* * *

**YEAR ONE**

**JAMES' P.O.V**

"C'mon dad! Let's go. Hurry up! Let's Go Let's Go Let's GOOOOOOOOO" I said, at King's Cross on the first of December. We had five minutes to make it on to Platform 9¾. Not a lot of time, but just enough. It was my first year, and being an only child, you had no one to tell you about what Hogwarts was like in THIS generation. I mean, sure, your parents told you about it, but I mean, COME ON. They're so old. They were around when the dinosaurs were, weren't they. Hogwarts must have changed by then. But also having no siblings, meant no one to rub it in, that they were there and you weren't.

"We're here." I heard my father say. I looked up and ran towards the barrier, hearing that if you ran towards it, it would take you to Platform 9¾. A moment later, I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew it wasn't Platform 9¾.

"Son! Are you ok?" I heard my mother's worried voice.

"Mum! Calm down! I'm fine; it just feels as if I ran into a brick wall. That's all."

"Well son." I could hear my father's voice. "You did run into a brick wall."

"Well that's not MY fault now is it, Mister?" I scoffed. "You told me we were here." I said, brushing myself off, irritated at my father for lying to me.

"Well, I meant we were in view of the Platform, and you would have known if you took a second to see which barrier you were running towards." My father answered calmly, but quite amused at the same time.

"Ok, whatever, let's go! We only have... EEPS! We only have 4 minutes. COME ON COME ON COME ON! We don't have much time. Let's go let's go let's go!!!" I said. I couldn't miss the train.

"We're here." I heard my father say, again. I was about to run through, when I looked up at him, and glared.

"You go first." He chuckled.

"Alright." He said, and walked straight for the barrier. A moment later, he was gone. _Oh sure, he walks into the one that WONT give him bruises_ I thought. I went next, with my mother. I was pure-blood, so I knew about the houses, and I prayed to be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but I'm not smart, so no way would I be there. I didn't really want to be in Hufflepuff because I think that's just where the nobody's go. But God help me if I landed in Slytherin. I think I'd leave.

As the barrier approached, I closed my eyes, waiting for another crash, but it never came. In front of my eyes was the train, and it was leaving in two minutes. I saw my dad, taking my luggage and putting it on the train. I turned around to wait for my mother. I crashed into someone instead. She fell to the ground, and I was surprised. She didn't scream or giggle, she just made a "humph" sound as some of her luggage fell on top of her. A moment later my mother appears.

"I help a girl through the barrier, and when I get through, I see you've practically run her over?" my mother asked grinning.

"No! It's not like that!" I sighed in annoyance. "Go find dad" and I turned around to help the girl up. I started by taking her luggage and putting it on the train. When I came back, she was there, brushing herself off and looking around. She had this amazed look about her. It was kind of funny.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine, but this place is... the train is..." she trailed off.

"The train is about to leave. And by the way, don't worry about your have speech issues, they'll get better. Soon you'll be able to speak in full sentences! Wont that is great?" I asked her.

"I don't have speech issues!" she said hotly.

"Well... That is great." I said very slowly. She scowled and stalked off. I laughed. She turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I turned to look at my parents. My mum looking kind of upset and my dad kind of like he wanted to laugh.

"I got to go! I love you guys! Promise to write!" and with that I ran off, to see if I could find a carriage.

* * *

**A/N: First Harry Potter Fanfic. I want To Know If I Should Continue! Let Me Know By Pressing The Green Button.**

**OH! And If It Is Continued, Waddu Think About This. I Think I Mostly Wanna Do It In Lily's P.O.V, But Occasionally James' And Maybe Even Sirius'. ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Help Me Come Up With A Story Name! PLEASE!!! I'm On My Knees!**

**Lemme Know!**

**Sam!**


	2. Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADDA!**

**A/N: Just Want To Thank Elesary For Helping Me With A Name!**

* * *

**LILY'S P.O.V**

_God, he was such a jerk. Egotistical, rude, and cocky. I did NOT have speech issues. I was a very intelligent girl, and was not going to let him get the best of me. I looked around for a carriage, but they were all full. All except one._

"Hey. Would you mind terribly if I sat here? Everywhere else is full." Asking a carriage, of first-years.

"No. Of course not." Said a pretty brunette. There were five people in the carriage. One female and four males.

"My name is Alice." She smiled at me.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Frank Longbottom"

"Remus Lupin"

"And I am the amazing, the magnificent SIRIUS BLACK!!!!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hello. My name is Lily Evans."

"I was wondering what your name is. Mine's Potter, James Potter." Said someone proudly from behind me. But I recognized that arrogant voice. It was the same one that said I had speech issues. I turned around to see none other than the hazel-eyed boy I'd met earlier.

"Potter." I said.

"My dear Lily! How are you on this fine day?" he asked.

"I was better before I met you."

"OHO! FULL SENTENCES?? Congrats!" Everyone looked at him, sort of confused. I sighed and sat down, praying he would find another compartment.

"You mind if I sit here?" he directed the question to me. _Yes! Of course I mind. Why would you ask such an idiotic question_ is what I wanted to ask.

"No" is what I said instead. He grinned wide, and went to talk to the boy named Sirius Black. I dug through my carry-on and tried to find my cell-phone. God, I was missing my friends. I noticed that I had 12 unread messages. I started at the beginning.

"I miss you" from Jess.

"PLEASE come back" from Panda

"C'mon! You know you don't really want to dump me. PLEASE can we get back together?" I laughed. It was my friend Alison. It was an inside joke. I realized just then that I would have to get rid of my cell phone and all my friends. I sighed. They had been there for me when no one else had, and we had never kept a secret from each other, but now I was keeping the biggest secret of my life, and I had to ditch them. Well maybe not really. There was always the summers. Yes. That's what I'd do, but how do I make them think I don't hate them, if I don't keep contact all year long? I was so confused, and a second later, there was a ringing. It was my video call ring. This meant one of my friends wanted to talk AND see me at the same time. I looked around, and at the sound, everyone looked up. They all looked confused with the device I held in my hand. I looked down and pressed ok.

"Hey Frilly Lily! I miss you sooo much! How are you? Where are you? What's the name of-?

"PANDA! Calm. Listen, I miss you too, I'm fine and I'm on a train to my private school. No the only thing is during the school year, I cant keep in contact, if we mail each other it might work, but I don't have much time." As I was talking, I noticed everyone came out of their seats and was looking at the girl on the other end of the call. She looked scared.

"Why are they all staring at me like that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I have to go, and I'm getting rid of my cell, so don't try contacting me anymore. We'll hang on summers though! I love you!!!"

"BYEE!" she blew a kiss and disconnected. The moment she was gone, Potter and Sirius snatched the phone and was looking at it as if it were the most fascinating thing on the face of the earth. To be kind of honest, they looked like cavemen being introduced to a fork. In other words, it was the funniest thing on the face of the earth.

"What in the world is this abomination?" Sirius asked, and then banged it against the window.

"Hey! It's not a brick! It CAN break." EVERYONE looked at me like I had two heads. I snatched the phone from Sirius.

"Really? None of you have seen anything like this?" everyone nodded their heads.

"OHHHHHH!!!" James exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. He stood up on the seat.

"Guys! She's MUGGLEBORN!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Really? You're JUST figuring that out now?"

"Well, it does make sense now."

"What?"

"Why you needed help through the barrier." I sighed and closed my eyes. Just then a prefect came to the carriage.

"You should start changing into your robes. The train will be stopping in twenty minutes." He was very friendly.

"Thank you" I said and smiled. Then I got up and started getting my trunk down. It got stuck so I decided to yank it down. Not my most brilliant idea ever. It was so heavy, it fell on top of me, and I fell to the ground, right at Potter's feet. He looked down at me and smiled. Man he had such a nice smile when he wasn't being arrogant.

"Want some help?" he smirked.

"Not from you!" I hissed. There was arrogant Potter again. I struggled to get up, but with no avail. Then I felt the trunk get lifted off of me. There was Remus, holding it in one hand, and an outstretched hand towards me. I took it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Let's GO!" Sirius and Potter shouted at the same time, and skipped out. I followed at the end of the group, smiling to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Please Tell Me What You Think, Cause I'm Having Doubts About This Story. Let Me Know How To Make It Better. I'm Trying To Do All Seven Years, But First I Have To Get Through The First Two! They'll Only Be A Couple Chapters Each! But Help Me Not Make These Ones Boring!!**

**Click The Green Button**

**Sam!**


	3. Slytherins Tipping

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER ANYTHING  
A/N: Give It A Chance, Sorry I Didn't UD Sooner.

* * *

**

LILY'S P.O.V

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS!" I looked over, and there stood the biggest man I have ever seen in my entire life!

When we were all around him, he started walking, and we headed towards a big lake, and there were about twenty boats.

"FOUR PER BOAT" I sort of wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the humongous castle. It was illuminated and was looking so pretty.

"Hey Evans!"

"Lily! Over here!" I heard two voices say at the same time. I turned over to see Severus standing by a boat, with two other people. And I turned to the other side, and there was Potter, Sirius and Remus. Potter and Sirius were both smirking at Sev and then looked at me. I smirked and shouted "Sorry" to them, and headed towards Sev.

"Hey Sev."

"Hey Lily. This is Malfoy. And this is Bellatrix."

"Pleasure" I held my hand out to them, but they sort of recoiled. I left it alone.

"Sorry, we don't hang with Mudbloods Severus. It's her or us." I obviously knew they were talking about me, and even though I didn't know what Mudblood meant, I was still hurt. I looked at Sev, and he was torn.

"It's alright Sev. I'll go with someone else. Talk to you later." I gave him a look that meant I wasn't irritated with him. And then, very slowly mind you, I walked over to where Potter was. They all had their backs to me. Remus was the first to turn. I motioned to the boat. He nodded, and started helping me in.

"OH!" I said, as Sirius turned around and I lost my balance. I fell, straight to Potter.

"Hey there Evans. I knew you were attracted to me, but not this much. I scowled as I got up. He was very irritating.

"So you want to hear our plan?" Sirius asked.

"You know what? I don't. I'm going to sit back and have a nice civilized conversation with Remus I think, because I do not think he would get caught up in your foolishness."

"That's right he won't. But man do we wish he would. He'd be great." Remus grimaced, and left it at that.

A couple minutes later, we were coming right up behind Sev's boat, and the next moment, Severus, Bellatrix, and Malfoy were all soaking in the water, and James and Sirius were rolling around the boat laughing.

The man who had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid turned around and brought all three children back into their boats. Then he turned his head on our boat. And pointed the umbrella at us.

"You. I'm going to have issues with you lot aren't I?" And with that he turned back around, and a couple moments later, we were at the castle. Once we were all outside the Great Hall, everyone scattered, and Sev came to find me.

"Hey Lily" I smiled at Severus.

"Hey Sev! So what house do you hope to get into?"

"Slytherin of course" and with that, I heard a snort behind me. I turned to see James with amusement in his eyes. I instantly got defensive.

"What's so funny Potter?"

"Nothing, Nothing. But Come ON! Slytherin! Really? That's PATHETIC!" he started howling with laughter.

"Oh Ya? Well that's where I'm hoping to go. To the same house, with my best friend."

"Really Evans? You don't have it in you!"

"Who said?"

"Everyone who knows you!"

"I'm going to get into Slytherin with my best friend!" I scoffed, and stalked off.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Not Sure If Going To Continue!:( Let Me Know If You Like/Dont Like**


	4. Request Denied

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND AM SORT OF GLAD, CAUSE I DONT THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BRILLIANT IF I CREATED IT! SO THANKS J.K.R**

**A/N: Thanks For The Reviews And Favourites And Alerts. It Means Lots To Me!**

* * *

"When i call your name, please come forward to be placed."

"Quinn Armstrong" a small, but very cute boy made his way up to where the stool was.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The boy looked pleased with himself. After a few more A's and a couple more B's went up, the boy i met on the train was called.

"Sirius Black" Sirius grinned at James, to let him know that he was calm, but his eyes said something totally different. I wondered what he was afraid of. The hat kept him on the stool for some time, but then it shouted.

"GRYFINDOR!" Sirius looked exceptionally happy. He jumped down and skipped to the cheering crowd.

After what seemed like 20 seconds i was called. I started walking to the stool.

_Please be in Slytherin, Please be in Slytherin, Please be in Slytherin, Please be in Slytherin, Please be in Slytherin. _I kept thinking to myself.

**You wish to be in Slytherin then?**

_Yes! I do!_

**And why would that be. That is most defiantly the house i would not put you in.**

_Because my friend, who most likely will be going there, needs me there._

**Ah! Friendship, Lolatly and Bravery. Those are Gryfindor's traits Miss Evans.**

_Bravery?_

**You know that they will hate on you for being Muggle-born and in their house. Actually, it's not allowed. But don't get me mistaken, i would put you in there, if that were where you belonged. But it is not.**

"GYRFINDOR" The hat shouted. I hopped down from the stool, turned, and glared at the hat, glared at the grinning James Potter and walked to the cheering table.

The sorting lasted a while later, but Potter, Remus, Alice, Frank , and boy named Peter Pettigrew all were sorted into Gryfindor, as did, two other girls. One was short, with white hair, and black tips. It looked very cute, and her name was Bliss. The other was taller with curly blonde hair, blue eyes. Her name was Elizabethe. Potter had blue**(? If not, lemme know) **eyes and black hair that looked like it haden't been brushed in years. Black was close to his twin. Also scruffy hair and green(_**Lemme know again if not) **_eyes. Remus looked kind of shabby, but had that nice/smart look about him. I knew he was close to Potter and Black, but i prayed he wouldn't get taken over by aliens too. Alice was a pretty average height brown eyes, brown hair kind of girl. Frank was just your typical guy. Nothing extrodinary and nothing terrible. Peter was slightly chubby and had this ratty look about him, but looked nice enough.

"I would just like to mention before the feast begins, that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that. Forbidden. Thank you. Let the feast begin." And in front of us appeared food of every kind. I looked over to Severus and he looked up. I smiled and he nodded. Then started talking immeaditly talking to one of his Slytherin friends. I sighed. That could have been me over there with him. I turned around after a couple more seconds, and saw Potter grinning at me.

"What took the hat so long to decide?"

"None of your business" I said haughtily.

"Let me guess. You were begging him to let you in Slytherin, and then he took awhile arguing with you, then told you that you would not belong there, and sent you to the total opposite house." He said smugly. As an answer i glared, and tossed bread at him. I heard a chuckle, and saw Professeur laughing at me. i blushed. I should have realized that we were sitting in hearing range. I looked down the table and saw Quinn looking at me and smiling, i smiled back.

It was soon time to leave and go to bed. The prefects showed us the way, and told us the password. It was "Bubblegot". I went to my dorm, just tehn realizing that i would be rooming with Alice, Elizabethe and Bliss. I climbed into my bed, and prayed sleep would come to me.

* * *

**A/N: Short I Know, But I Didn't Want To Go Into The Next Day, And I Still Need To UD My Other Story _Complications And Broken Promises_( A Night World Story) And MY Own Writing To Finish, But I Might Review Later On Or Tomorrow. Love You Guys**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

It Can't Kill You, But I Can"D


	5. Late Night Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF HP**

**A/N: This Chapter Is Dedicated To pinkpoodle7 Becuase Her Anxious Review Is What Got Me To UD Again Today. But I Would Like To Thank Elesary For Reviewing Mutiple Stories:) And RobinJobin8 For Reviewing Multiple Stories And To Asidill For Reviewing As Well.**

**I Would Also Like To Thank Asidill, pirate mandy and inessegreen For Adding Me To Their Favourites:)**

**ALSO! I Would Like To Thank clueless c, crazyreaderduh and icecreamx3 For Adding Me To Their Alerts:)**

**On With The Chapter....**

* * *

Five hours later, I was still tossing in my bed. I don't know what it was. It could be excitement or nerves or happiness, or even homesickness. I don't know but I could not sleep. Thinking it was probably thinking about my parents, I brought my owl- who was sleeping upside down where the curtains was like a bat- and went to the common room to write a letter to my parents.

_Dear Mum, Dad and if she cares Petunia._

_It's 3am and I'm in the common room writing this, with my first day being tomorrow. I don't know what the matter is, but I can't sleep. I think it's because I miss you, but I don't know. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was hoping to be in Slytherin with Sev, but no such luck. Instead, I'm with James Potter, who is the biggest jerk I've met, and his attached-to-the-hip best friend Sirius Black. I see trouble coming from those two. _

_There are some nice people too. There's Remus Lupin, a very nice boy and Peter Pettigrew, who is very shy. I haven't really had the chance to say hello. Also there is this VERY cute boy, who is also in Gryffindor. His name is Quinn Armstrong. Oh! And there is Frank Longbottom. He's normal (thank god there's one!) I'm rooming with three other girls as well._

_One is a short but very pretty white and black haired girl. Her name is Bliss Evergreen. There is Alice Lalibertie. She's also short, but taller than me. And then there is Elizebethe Van Allen. She is a bit taller than Alice and she's also very pretty. _

_I was thinking that maybe I could communicate with my friends through you guys? Like, I will bring a letter to you and you can give it to them? Let me know. I don't want to lose my old friends._

_Going to try to sleep. _

_Love you!_

_Lily_

_PS! - Do you think you could feed Harold? Thank You!_

I sealed the envelope, and tied it to Harold's leg. Then I helped him out the window.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind me asked. I shrieked, turned and nearly fell out the window if it weren't for him grabbing my waist. He grinned at me.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" he asked me.

"Its morning dumbo." I said, then realizing something embarrassing. All of my friends knew my curse words were pathetic because I never swore, so if I'd call them dumbo, they'd be upset. Here, Potter was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said.

"You have an issue with me not swearing, and my pathetic curse words?" I asked angrily.

"Of course not. I was thinking that I should have suspected it. Goodnight Lily" he said and started walking up the stairs.

"Night Potter." I said, and went to the fire place, and that was where I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry It's So Short. I Wanted Their Little Meeting In There, But Did Not Want To Go Into The Next Day. Might UpDate Tomorrow**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Love Sam**


	6. Sleep In

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: I Would Like To Thank Sarcasma For Her Reviews And Booksrock2622 For Adding This Story To Her/His Alert List.**

**On With The Story...**

* * *

LILY'S P.O.V

"Lily! Lily! Wake Up!" I stirred. It was a male voice, and he sounded amused. I opened an eye and peeked at my surroundings. I made an audible gasp, and heard the four of them laughing. Yes, I know, I said four. It was Potter, Black, Remus and Peter. It looked as if I'd fell asleep on the couch last night.

"C'mon Lily! You're going to be late. On your first day too!" Potter said, knowing that what he'd said left a mark. I jumped up.

"What time is it?" I asked, running towards the staircase.

"7:10. You have 10 minutes to get your butt down to the Great Hall and get some food into that skinny body of yours" James said.

"Ya! A body James can't get over." Sirius said, grinning from head to toe. Potter was blushing, and I just ran up the stairs. I grabbed a uniform skirt and a nice white blouse with the Gryffindor symbol. I spent a couple minutes putting light makeup on. I didn't like it too visual. I preferred the more natural look. I grabbed my robes and my book bag and sprinted down the stairs. Little did I know that the guys were waiting for me?

"You guys didn't have to wait for me" I said shyly. I mean, after all, I haven't even known them for 24 hours.

"Believe me, we weren't planning on it, but Jamsie here insisted." Black said grinning. This time, it was my turn to blush.

"Jamsie that is always a good sign. Blushing is a sign that she liiiiiiiiiiikes you" Black said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know where you learnt that Black, but you are sadly mistaken." I said haughtily. Remus, breaking the tension, started speaking.

"Shouldn't we head down to the Great Hall now? We are already very late." I smiled at Remus as we headed through the Portrait Hole and made our way very quickly to where the food was. When we arrived at the Great Hall I thanked the boys and made my way over to my friends.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked me.

"Sleeping, in the common room, by the fireplace." I said grinning. I went to grab a piece of toast, when my hand hit someone else's. I pulled away and looked up. Sitting across from me, Alice, Elizebethe and beside Bliss sat the four boys, with grins so wide that their face might split.

I sighed in annoyance. Elizebethe and Bliss both looked extremely happy with these new seating arrangements, but I was most displeased.

"Hey Lily." He Said. I sighed. The bell rang.

"Goodbye Potter." It was only the first day, and I already knew that Potter was going to be a very irritating boy. I walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards my potions class. I kept my head down, and that resulted with me running into Severus.

"Hey Sev!" I said.

"Hey Lils! How are you?"

"I'm alright. I wish I was in Slytherin."

"No you don't. They would make fun of you."

"But I would be with you Sev. Instead, I'm with Potter and that Black kid."

"I know, I miss you too. But you don't want to be in Slytherin, but I too, would much appreciate it if you were in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. Did you ask the hat..." he trailed off.

"I practically begged him, but the reasons for me wanting to be in Slytherin were enough to have him put me in Gryffindor." And with that our conversation ended, because his Malfoy friend called him over, and once again, he pretended as if he didn't know me. And with that, I walked to the Potions classroom by myself.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW. It Would Mean SO Much To Me, Because I Need To Know Where I'm Screwing Up And Where/When I'm Doing A Good Job!**

**Love Sam**


	7. Potions With Black, Black And Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N: I Didn't Recieve Any Anything For The Last Chapter:( That Made Me Very Sad, But I Understand That I Did Not Leave Much Time. Anyway... On With The Story....That Is If You Are Reading It...:)**

* * *

I entered the classroom, to find a seat. I took one right up front, knowing that that was the farthest from where Potter would be. Shortly after, Severus came in with all his friends, and as it appears, they also sat as far as possible from me.

But as it turned out, it didn't matter where I sat, because Professor Slughorn was making seating arrangements anyway.

"There are five tables, four per table, and houses shall be mixed." Slughorn said. I heard everyone groan but I looked over to where Sev was. He smiled a small smile to me.

"Table One: Avery, Jakobs, Potter, Pettigrew!" Slughorn boomed.

"Table Two: Lalibertie, Lupin, Snape, Goyle!"

"Table Three: Armstrong, Longbottom, Crabbe, Malciber!"

"Table Four: Evergreen, Van Allen, Westly, Black!" Bellatrix started to go to her new seat. "No not you Bellatrix, Narcissa"

"Table Five: Evans, Black, Black and Malfoy! Chop Chop, to your new seats." I groaned. Two Syltherins AND Black. I prayed that Slughorn would realize that this is a bad idea.

"Now, seeing as it is your first day, I need to know where your magical abilities lie, so please choose a potion from the book, and work on it. I have no objections of you working with a partner, but they must be seated at your table. Proceed."

I instantly started looking through the pages looking for a potion.

"Hey Evans, Want to be my partner?" Black asked. I didn't even raise my eyes when I declined politely.

"Pretty Please!"

"No Black"

"Please Evans"

"No Black, Ask Malfoy or Black"

"EWWWWWWW! And get all the itty bitty germs they have to spread? No thank you" I snorted.

"Fine Evans, if you think I'm acting so ridiculous, _you_ work with one of them." He said proudly.

"If you were observant Black, you would see that they are already partners." I said. I looked up for the first time. I was happy. I'd found the perfect potion, and it would come in handy one of these days. It was called a Silencing Potion. I went to the cupboard to grab my ingredients.

Class ended approximately an hour after that, and after Slughorn approved of my potion being "more than brilliant" I put some in a couple vials. This potion could last for up to 24 hours. I put the vials into my bag, and headed out with my friends.

"So what did you guys make?" I asked curiously.

"I made a love potion. Not a complex one or anything." Elizebethe said a little too quickly.

"And why, my dearest Elizebethe, would you need a love potion?" Sirius came up behind her, and asked her curiously. She blushed, muttered a "no reason" and we let it drop. Well I did, for now."

"And Bliss, what about you?" I asked.

"Uhm... I did the sleeping potion. I have difficulties falling asleep."

"Cool"

"Well I made a love potion too!" James said proudly.

"What for?" I asked him in amusement. James was handsome** (A/N: THIS IS BEFORE SHE TOTALLY HATES HIS GUTS AND WON'T ADMIT IT)**, and could probably get quite a few girls in this school if he wanted to.

"I have a feeling that I might need to know how to make one later on." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you Evans? What did you create?" I started to blush. I didn't mind telling them WHAT I made, but the reason behind would make everyone laugh.

"I made a silencing potion." Potter and Black looked at each other, and smirked.

I walked off with my friends, knowing that they knew that one day it would be for them.

* * *

**A/N: Please Please PLEASE Review:) Also, Let Me Know, Would You Prefer Longer Chapters, But Farther Times Between Updates, Or Shorter Chapters And Frequent Updates? Let Me Know:) **

S  
A  
M  
!


	8. Hogsmade

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN  
**

**A/N: This One Goes Out To pinkpoodle For Her AMAZING Review! Thanks For The Help!(She Is The Reason I Updated Today:)) This Is One Of My Longest Chapters For This Story Before A/N's And That Crap:)**

**Uhm- Also, I Hoope You Don't Mind, But From Now On, Im Not Doing Day To Day. I'm Thinking Im Doing All Seven Years, But I Only Want A Maximum-ish Of 15 Chapters Per Year, Until I Get To Year 5 Cause Not Much Will Happen In These Years, But I Feel The Before Story Is Very Important. Thank You. **

**Also I Would Like To Thank RobinJobin8 Who Added My Story To Her Favourites AND Reviewed. Thank You So Much.**

**E  
N  
J  
O  
Y**

**T  
H  
E**

**C  
H  
A  
P  
T  
E  
R

* * *

**

The year was disappearing before our very eyes. Next thing I know, it was the weekend before the Christmas holidays, and there was a Hogsmade trip today as well. Going with me was Kaitie **(A/N: I Am Terribly Sorry, But Bliss Evergreen Is Now Kaitie. Bliss Did Not Feel Right To Me. I Spent A Long Time Thinking About This. I Am Glad I Felt This Way, And Hopefully You Are Not All Too Used To Bliss. If You Want To Yell At Me, Please Do So In A Review. Thank You)** and Elizebethe. They were hoping to meet up with Black and them, whilst I was praying that they would stay as far away as possible. Alice seemed quite taken with Frank, so they were heading out together and were going to spend some time "As friends" alone, and then meet up with us at the shrieking shack. That way, if we were all in opposite directions, we would all meet somewhat in the middle. Then we were going to head to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"Lily! Come ON!" I heard Kaitie yell up to the girls' dormitories. I looked around. I was looking for my cute green and black checkers jacket. I found it, then grabbed my black hat and green gloves, then rushed down to the Common Room. We walked out of it together.

"Oh! Guys, would you mind stopping by at the library first? I need to check something for transfiguration. They both looked at each other in disbelief, and then to me, to show them that there was no way that we were going to the library instead of going straight to Hogsmade.

"Ok ok I can take a hint. I'll stop by there, and meet you guys in Hogsmade. How does that sound?" I asked them.

"Like a retarded plan. We're not letting you go off to the library. You will never come out. Come on!" Elizebethe said, and they grabbed my arms, and started walking me out the Great Hall. I sighed.

"Fine, just let me go! I'll go there on our way back."

"That's a good Lilybean. Now come on! Where to first?"

"What about Zonko's? It's supposed to be pretty amusing there." I stiffened.

"Nah, it's probably just a bunch of crap in there." I knew Black and Potter would be there.

"But I want to go" Whined Elizebethe.

"Alright. How about this. Zonko's is only a couple places down from Madame Puddifoots. And then, close to there is the Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack, the place that we promised to meet with the others in about fifteen minutes. Why don't we stop at Honeydukes first, and then make our way over to Zonko's, where you will go, and I will go and get myself a tea to go, and then we will meet up with the others?"

The girls sighed. Sure, why not?" Kaitie said.

Sooner than later, we were in front of Honeydukes. I walked in, and saw the most junk I have ever seen in my entire life. I went straight for the cauldron cakes, and liquorice wands. I wasn't too fond of Wizard candy. It was too weird tasting. I permitted Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans every now and then. Hit by a sudden inspiration, I went up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I know that you are a wizarding shop, but are there in any way, that you carry muggle candy?" I asked the clerk. She smiled at me and nodded. She led me over to a candy area that was totally out of view from where I was before, but it was completely in the open.

"Thank you very much" I said, smiling at the clerk.

"No problem." She smiled, and went back to the front desk. I looked at the title of the section.

It was "Foreign Sweets". I smiled at the name, because they were in no way foreign to me. I picked out some Gummy bears, and Fuzzy peaches, and a couple chocolate bars. I went over to the clerk with my candy, and paid for it.

"Ready?" I asked the girls, holding their bags.

"Most defiantly."

"Alright, I'll see you guys shortly."

"You too Lilybean." I smiled, and went to go get my tea.

I entered the little shop, and couldn't stand it. I went straight up to Madame Rosemerta, because there was no front desk. Just a whole bunch of little pink and white tables.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"I was just wondering if I could get some tea for on the go. I'm running on a tight schedule."

"Of course dear. Just one moment." while I waited for her return, I got my money out to pay her.

She was back in a flash, holding a hot container, holding my tea. I gave her the money and told her to keep the change, and then got out of there as soon as I could.

I was on my way back to meet the girls, when I saw a lonesome boy sitting on the bench looking out onto the shrieking shack.

"Hello Remus" I said, coming up from behind him. He jumped visually and then turned.

"Oh, hello Lily."

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked indicating to the chair next to him. He slid over.

"No no" he murmured. I sat beside him, and watched the shrieking shack.

"It looks so sad, don't you think?"

"Oh most defiantly" he replied, and a conversation was created from that. Remus and I were talking very animatedly when Remus got hurled with a snowball. I sighed. I didn't want to turn around; I already knew who would be there.

"OI! Evans!" I sighed.

_Potter_.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE Review, Add To Alerts, Favorite It, Just SOMETHING So I Know You're Reading:)**

**Love Sam**


	9. Snow War?

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Except For This Fanfiction, And Another Fanfiction, And My Books(Which I Bought, Not Wrote) And My Music Taste Belongs To Me Too. And Creative Writing Is Mine, But Nothing HP Related. Well, You Know What I Mean...I Hope**

**A/N: I Edited Last Chapter. Appearently It Was All In Bold, And That Annoyed Me, So Apologies Go Out.**

**I Would Like To Thank RobinJobin8 For Reviewing As Always, So Thank You Rob"D**

**I Would Like To Thank michelle For Reviewing And Letting Me Know Potter And Black's Eye Color. Once She Mentioned It, I Remembered So Thank You. I Dont Feel Like Finding That Particular Moment, But I Shall Use It In Future Reference.**

**I Would Like To Thank pinkpoodle7 As Well, For Being My Most Frequent Reviewer. You Make Me Happy And Motivate Me pinkpoodle7") Thank You!**

**Last But Not Least, I Would Like To Thank DracozCrazFangirl For Adding The Story To Her Alert List. I Hope You Continue To Follow Their Story.**

**THE VERY LAST But Not Least: I PROMISE Things Will Pick Up. From Now On, I Am Only Choosing Important Parts Of Years 1-4 And Then 5-7 Will Be The Funner Ones. But Dont Worry, I Think I Have A Twist Coming Up, Not Sure Though**

**Thanks"D**

* * *

I turned around, surprised to see Potter and Black with Elizebethe and Kaitie. I sighed. There was no getting rid of them once they were here.

"Potter, Black." I said indifferently. "Hello Peter." I said kindly. He along with Remus, were the only two I liked in the group. He nodded at me. I looked behind him, and saw my two supposedly best friends, looking at the ground guiltily. I stared them down, knowing they could feel my glare on their backs, until they looked up. When they did I gave them the why-the-heck-did-you-let-them-come-along look. But I already knew the answer. They had a soft spot for them. Well, Kaitie had a soft spot for Sirius whilst Elizebethe had a thing for Remus. But they, just like me, could get very irritated with the whole lot of them.

I sighed, and sat back down beside Remus, who once again, was staring at the old shack. I could hear Potter just shuffling and walking back and forth, impatiently. After approximately thirty seconds, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well? Aren't we going to go anywhere? Do anything?" He asked. I sighed, annoyed.

"Well yes Potter, we are, once two other people arrive."

"Ooooooh! Who?" he asked.

"Alice and Frank"

"Oh! Alright. Well what should we do until then?" he asked. Must his life always be so action filled?

"Why don't we just enjoy the silence?" I asked hopefully. I knew they wouldn't take it, because a moment later, I heard a _thump_ and then Potter saying "Ooof"

I turned around, and sure enough, there was Sirius with another snowball, ready to hit Potter with. Potter saw it though, and ducked, but with him being right in front of it, I got it smack in the face. I heard Kaitie and Elizebethe laughing in the distance. _Oh ya? You think this is funny, you just wait._ I thought, and then ran full speed at tiny Elizebethe. She may be small, but she took a hit like a man. I collided with her, and brought her straight to the ground. We rolled around and laughed for a bit, until we heard a shrill scream. Not a terrified scream, but more of a squeal. We looked up and Sirius had Kaitie over his shoulder and was running around. Peter took my seat next to Remus, and James was just there. Like, not doing anything. He was just standing there. He had a curious expression on, as if he were trying to figure something out, but couldn't. It didn't even look as if he were on Earth anymore. Elizebethe looked at me with a wickedly amused expression on her face. She looked at me then at James, and then asked-

"Shall we?" then it was my turn to look at her, and then at James, then back at her.

"We shall." And with that, we ran to Potter. We didn't even have to worry about sneaking up on him. He was so lost in his own curious world that he didn't even notice us when we were right on front of him. We didn't pause. Just ran, and collided with him. He was sent straight to the ground, face first. He moaned.

Elizebethe and I started to get up, but suddenly I felt two hands on my back and was shoved, myself, face first into the snow. When I heard Elizebethe's voice, grumbling, I knew the same thing happened to her. I sat up, still in the snow, wiped the snow off of my face, and looked at my pusher. Surprised, I took a double-take. It was Alice and Frank, two people I was _not_ expecting, even though, after I checked my watch, it turned out that they were about 10 minutes late. I smiled and sat up. I looked around. Remus and Peter were still talking, Kaitie was teaching Sirius what a snow angel was, and how to make one. It was quite amusing. Alice, Frank and Elizebethe were in front of me. I looked beside me. James was still face first in the snow. I was beginning to wonder if he was alright.

I leaned in.

"Potter? Are you ok? It's Lily? Anyone in that head of yours? HELLO!!?" I raised my voice slightly. He was still non-respondent. I shook him.

He jerked up and yelled "Boo!" I screamed my pants off. We were so close, and he seemed so dead, and then BAM he was there.

"You JERK!" I squealed, holding my heart. He just smirked, and got up. I followed suite, my pants getting wet. Remus and Peter noticed that we were about to leave, so they came over. Kaitie looked over here, and I motioned for her to come. We were leaving. We were almost turning the corner, when I heard a child-like wail.

"HEY! That was very mean of you!" Sirius wailed as he ran, covered in snow, towards us. The sight was hilarious, except he was gathering un-needed attention. I sighed, turned and continued walking.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review! I'm Tired, But Still Posted This, Time To Go To Bed Now!! Thanks Guys_**

**_Love_**

**_Sam!_**

**_XOXO_**


	10. A Sirius Explosion

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Sorry It's So Short, Information On Bottom. Also, I'm SO SORRY FOR THE TITLE, I COULDN'T RESTRAIN MYSELF"D AND I FIGURE IF I HAVE THE TIME FOR AN IMPORTANT A/N, I HAVE TIME FOR A CHAPTER TOO"D**

**A/N: Thank You To pinkpoodle(AGAIN!!!WOOOOOOO) And To DracozCrazFangirl(Thank You For Reviewing Again, And For That Piece Of Information) For Reviewing, And To pattyprincess For Adding My Story To Her Favourites!**

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!!!: DracozCrazFangirl Brought A Vital Piece Of Information To My Attention. That Is That First Years DO NOT Go To Hogwarts. Now, My Excuse For This Is That In Their Day, They Did, But Then, I'll Have A Scene Where The Marauders Or Something Happens Where They Change The Rules. If You Have Any Ideas, Let Me Know.**

**A/N: ALSO, I Have A Poll Up For My Story, And I'm Not Sure What To Do With It. I Have THREE Options.**

**1. TOTALLY FORGET YEARS 2 AND 3**

**2. COMPLETE ALL THE YEARS**

**3. DO ONLY A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR YEARS 2 AND 3**

**LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR GO TO MY PROFILE, AND TAKE THE POLL.**

**Love You Guys, On With The Chapter(Which Is Very Small)**

* * *

Classes ended before the Hogsmade trip, and so the next day, anyone going home for Christmas, was headed there. I think, out of the entire house, all that was staying back was myself and Kaitie, Alice, Frank, and Quinn. Well, thats what we thought until Black came storming through the common room.

"Im not going and NO ONE can make me! Im not spending my CHRISTMAS in that Hell Hole called home" Sirius exploded, saying the last word with obvious disgust. I sat up, and James came in.

"Sirius, c'mon, youre over-reacting."

"I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW MY SITUATION! YOU KNOW WHAT ARSES THEY ARE" he yelled. Thankfully, it was only us first years.

"IM NOT DEFENDIING THEM!" James yelled. Sirius looked murderous. "Why don't you come to my place for Christmas?" James asked. "I'm positive my parents will enjoy having you there." Sirius calmed down, very noticeably.

"Nah, it's alright. Christmas is for family, and just because I don't have a sufficient one, doesn't mean you should share yours." Sirius said.

"Please? Please will you come for Christmas? It gets lonely being an only child." Sirius brightened.

"Well, as long as it is truely ok with your parents."

"Great! I'm going to go send an owl. I'll be back later." And with that James ran off. I got up to follow him. Elizebethe looked at me with the look. I shook my head.

"Not like that" I muttered and ran out.

"JAMES!" I yelled! I still couldn't see him. I ran down though the Great Hall, and into the grounds. I could see him out by the owlery. I ran up there. I saw him up on the third floor landing. I was walking toward the stairs.

"James!" I called, and the moment he turned around, I fell on a piece of ice.

"oof!" I said. He laughed and ran down the stairs. He helped me up. He looked amused.

"All I wanted to say, was what you did for Sirius was very sweet." I huffed, then walked out, smiling to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Let Me Know If It's Ok, In A Review!**

**Love You Guys**

**Sam!**

**XOXO**


	11. Sliding Stairs And Bets With Black

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_A/N: Sorry For The Short UD. Killer Headache. Cant Write Anymore._

_A/N: Also Thanks To Vampqueen27, SecretGoldenEyes, RobinJobin8(Under My Username, Im Not That Conceited As To Review For My Own Story), MaloryCullen14 and pinkpoodle7 ALL For Reviewing! Means So Much! Sorry For The Long Wait!_

_Sam!_

* * *

Hogsmade ended, we ate, and then the girls headed up to their dorms to pack, because of course, no one was doing it until last minute. I, of course, had already packed. I just went to hang out with my friends, but once they started flinging their underwear at each other, i decided that it was time for me to leave.

"Uhm- let me know when you're done flinging your undergarments at each other" i said, hand on the door.

"Leave it to Lily to find a fancy word of bra and panties." Alice said, and then looked at Kaitie and Elizebethe. They all grabbed their bras and panties and started flinging them at me. I opened the door, and got out, quickly slamming it on my way out.

"Real mature guys. You're worse than Potter and Black."

"Hey! We resent that!" Potter and Black said at the same time, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Guys! Step on the first stair. Do It DO IT DO ITTTTT" Alice said, peeking her head out our door. I looked at my feet. I was on the stairs. I look to Potter and Black.

"Don't even think about it! Please don't do it." I pleaded, and was about to run up the stairs when Black put his foot on the bottom-most stair. Suddenly the staircase became a slide. I squealed as i slide down backwards, as i was running up the stairs when he made them a slide.

As i hit the bottom and Potter and Black were rolling around laughing, i got up haughtily. I huffed. And i puffed. And i hit them over the head. Then i went over to see Remus. He was playing some weird looking chess-game.

"Hey Remus! What are you playing?"

"Well, i wouldn't really call it playing, seeing as I'm destroying Sirius, but it's called wizard chess."

"Awesome! I'm guessing it is the same as muggle chess?"

"Yes, it is."

"BRILLIANT REMY!! BRILLIANT!!" Black said, bouncing over.

"?" Remus and i both had the same question.

"I'm not playing with Remy anymore! No, he ALWAYS wins. I'm gunna play against YOU Evans! Brilliant, huh?"

"And why will you play her and not me?"

"Ya? What? You think I'm going to lose?"

"I know you will."

"Riiiiight."

"Why don't you make it interesting?"

"Hmmm... I like that idea..." Black said thoughtfully.

"Alright."

"If i win, you must proclaim your undying love for me in the Great Hall tomorrow. To _everyone_." God he was evil.

"Deal." I muttered reluctantly. I was quite sure i was going to win, but you never know.

"I win. You must wear pink robes with "A girl beat me in wizarding chess" since you are too cocky to believe that could happen.

"Deal. Let's play."

* * *

_A/N: What Do You Think? Lemme Know_

_Love Sam_

_XOXO_


	12. The Cheating Bribing Moron, Sirius Black

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_A/N: The Poem Is Not Mine, I Got It Off The Website, .. I Am Not That Creative. Sorry"P _

_IMPORTANT: I Changed My Mind, Other Than The First Couple OF Chaps, They Are In Third Year, Becuase They Need To Be Somewhat Known By Now, So The Hogsmade Trip, And The Bet, Adn This Chap ARE ALL THIRD YEAR!_

_A/N: Thanks To RobinJobin8 For Reviewing And To Angel-son of Caesar For Reviewing AND Adding This Story As A Favourite._

_Its Short, But I'm Smack In Exams Right Now. Enjoy..._

_Sam!_

_XOXO_

* * *

He cheated. That snake cheated.

That is what i was thinking while heading down to the Great Hall. I was walking beside my three best friends Alice, Kaitie, and Elizebethe. They were practically crapping their pants with amusement. It was unfair, i shouldn't have to do that, he tricked my king into check-mating itself. BRIBARY! That moron fell for bribery. I hate wizarding chess, and even more, i hate Sirius Black, for bribing my chess set.

I walked into the Great Hall, and Remus, Peter, Potter and Black noticed. Black and Potter looked amused, whilst Remus looked sympathetic. Peter, well, Peter was not really doing anything, just eating.

My friends headed over in front of me to get front row seats beside Potter and them. I glared at Sirius, and then went for it, in a loud voice, because that was the deal.

I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person  
and without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me.

As i finished, everyone started clapping, and i looked to see Sirius. He was grinning like a moron. He came up to me.

"I accept"

"Accept what?" i asked him.

"Well obviously you're asking me to marry you, and i accept. Although i thought that in the muggle world, the male asks the female. Oh well." And he sat back down.

I went fuming out of the hall. Marriage? No thanks. Not with him. That moronic cheater...


	13. Getting Even

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Just Want To Thank RobinJobin8 And pinkpoodle For Reviewing And To NUDGELOVER For Adding This Story To His/Her Favourites!

_Thanks _

_Lots Of Love_

_Sam!_

_Oh! Also- I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKS! SO PLEASE HELP ME!_

_ALSO: I FOUND MY IPOD TODAY, SO I WENT STRAIGHT TO MY COMPUTER AS PROMISED!_

* * *

Lily P.O.V

I decided something tonight. Everyone knew that James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were the Marauders, but they were too good to get caught. So, Sirius thought he could bribe my chess set into forfeiting, which is a bloody hard thing to do? Well, i will not get mad over this one, i will get even. And i let Sirius know this morning. He didn't seem as scared as he ought to be, but James looked terrified enough for the both of them.

James P.O.V

"Sirius! Do you not get the severity of the case the beautiful Lily Evans just talked to you about? No? SIRIUS!!" I shouted, earning some glares from the teachers. Well, except for Dumbledore. I swear i could see a smile on his face, but didn't pay much attention to it. He was too busy staring down his pancakes.

"Sirius! Lily said that she wasn't going to get mad, but get even, but don't you see! If she wasn't mad, she wouldn't worry about getting even. So even though she won't yell at you, she's going to prank you!" i said. _Wow, Lily Evans pranking someone! I knew there was more of a temper to her then her voice! I knew i fell for _her_ for a reason._

Sirius P.O.V

Merlin, these pancakes look so good! Mmmmm!!! Oh! Is James saying something? Oh, ya! Lily Evans trying to prank me? She has a better chance at failing her Transfiguration essay! And if she does succeed, she knows that she's calling on war. But MERLIN! These pancakes are sexier than the chick i snogged in the third corridor hallway yesterday. Yum!

* * *

_Review?_

_Ps: Sorry It's Short, I Didnt Want To Get Into Pranks!_

_Lots Of Love _

_Sam!_


	14. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks To crazyreaderduh For Reviewing, As She Helped Me Greatly With An Idea, So Thanks! This One's For You!!_

_Sam!_

* * *

It had been a week since Lily had threatened Sirius, and she still hadn't done anything to get back at him. I was worried. Normally, Sirius and I would be right on in, but it seems as if Lily wants her anger to heat up inside of her, and then she will attack at breaking point. All I knew was that she wasn't going to do anything that would get her in trouble. So it would be funny, and, in a teacher's view; harmless. But, i knew very well that it would very well not be harmless. It would wound Sirius deeply. The only thing is what would hurt Sirius so?

The only thing I could think of would be girls and food, and I don't know what she plans to do with either unless she starts a food fight.

But I had a feeling that she would pop soon, and everything would unravel. I also had the feeling that Sirius was REALLY in for it.

Even though I'm supposed to be his best friend, I, along with everyone else, will be laughing my head off when he gets humiliated. He didn't take my warning seriously, and now he was going to get his butt kicked.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. I have it all planned out, and Sirius will regret ever messing with me. It was fool-proof. Even the teachers will love it. I went over it with my friend Alice, and she couldn't stop laughing.

This is most defiantly what you would call sweet revenge. I decided that I would get an early night, so that I can be sure to have an early morning, to prepare and fix any problems.

Sirius will be groveling on his knees before I even _consider_ showing mercy.

"Goodnight Alice" I said, the smile evident in my voice.

"Good luck Lily" She responded, and then I faded into my subconscious.

It was approximately one am on a Tuesday morning, and after that kissing session, I was quite hungry, so I headed down to the kitchens.

I tickled the little pear, and the tapestry revealed a door, which I went through. Almost immediately there was a house elf at my side, looking quite anxious.

"What can Sparkly get for Master Black at this fine hour in the morning?" the house elf asked.

"I don't know what I'm really in the mood for. Defiantly some caffeine but other than that, you can grab anything. Thanks"

And in a split second, the elf was back with a cup of black coffee and fruit and chocolate, a favorite for Sirius, as they know.

Sirius sat down, ate, and then headed back to the dorm. He arrived late, and noticed the third year, Nymphadora on the-

I think she prefers Tonks, but anyways, she was there on the couch, submerged deep into her subconscious. In other words, she was fast asleep, but for some weird reason, the fire was going strong. It looked as if it had just been turned on, but the house elves didn't clean the common room till approximately four am, so that meant someone must have been coming down to light it for her, but who-

WAIT!

Why do I even care, I'm too tired to care, and I'm positive James would not let me skip tomorrow, or any other day for that matter. I walked very slowly up the stairs to the boys dorms. I took one more look down on Tonks, and noticed her hair was changing every now and then. It was probably the way her dream was taking place. I climbed into bed, and was asleep before my head even touched the pillow-

I think….

I woke with a start.

"Oh what a brilliant, vengeful day this shall be" I sung. Today was the day Sirius Black would know to never mess with me again. Soon, he will be wishing he just took the pink robes, and be done with it. But nope, not any more. Now, he would suffer.

And I couldn't be happier. I shook Alice out of bed-

Well…

More like picked her up and dropped her on her head, but either way, ten minutes later we were heading down to the Great Hall to perfect our plan. I could tell Dumbledore had a hint of what we were doing, because the moment I moved my head away from Alice's, I looked at the head table, and saw Dumbledore looking at us with a mysterious glint in his eye.

I also had the sneaking suspicion that he knew what we had planned.

About half an hour later, the "Marauders" walked in, making perfect time, because them being in the second half of the breakfast time meant that the Hall was 98% full. I looked around. All the teachers were there, all the Slytherins, all Gryffindors and most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

They sat down only a little bit down the bench from us, Sirius sat on my side. I smiled at Alice.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I looked at Dumbledore. He smiled at me, and then set his eyes to Sirius, obviously not wanting to miss my brilliant evil mastermind plan.

I was going to do this better than the Marauders, because I have a clean record, therefore when James and Sirius outburst that it was me, everyone will think that they've gone insane, and I will just smile sweetly and ask-

"Where's your proof?"

I stared down the table to where Sirius was piling his plate so full that it was overflowing. Sirius picked up sausage and was about to put it in his mouth, when I muttered "aspireseela"

Sirius tried opening his mouth. It didn't work. He tried a couple more times before totally panicking. He started screaming in his mouth, for it wouldn't open. It was as if it were sealed.

"LILY!" Alice hissed.

"Ya?" I said, all but rolling on the ground laughing.

"Evidence!" CRAP! I totally forgot.

"Accio quill" and I quill shot from my bag into my hand. I put it back in my bag quickly for I could see the "Marauders" coming towards us.

Remus knew, I could see it in his eyes, but he was having too much fun with quiet Sirius that he was going to keep his mouth shut.

James, was also having fun, but was going to stick up for his best friend.

And Sirius? He was jumping up and down pointing his finger at me.

Dumbledore left his spot at head table, and came upon us.

"Is there any troubles here?"

James was spokesperson.

"Lily here cast a charm upon Sirius."

"Do you have proof Mister Potter?"

"Use veritaserium."

"Will you allow us to do that Ms. Evans?"

"No I will not."

"There's your proof professor."

"That proves nothing Potter. The effects take a day to wear out, and I do not want to know what you would try to get out of me then."

"Alright Ms. Evans, there is another way. Wand please."

James looked smug. So did Lily. Dumbledore looked amused. Sirius looked angry.

When Dumbledore was done with the wand, he handed it back.

"Why did you last use your wand for quills Ms. Evans?"

"Because I was too lazy to get up and go to my dorm to get some more professor." I said innocently.

"There you go Misters Potter and Black. Ms. Evans is innocent."

"NO SHE ISNT!" James shouted. Dumbledore winked at me.

"Innocent until proven guilty Mister Potter." And with that he walked off.

"When will the effects wear off Lily?" Remus asked me. I answered.

"When I want them too. I altered the original spell. It wears off when I saw so" I said smugly. Remus laughed.

"Leave it to you Lils!" then I approached Sirius.

"I think you'd be better off with the pink robes. You do realize now that you cannot eat, nor snog anyone?"

Sirius obviously hadn't thought of that because he ran off screaming as loud as his closed mouth would allow him.

James turned to me.

"You really are cruel, you know that?" All I said was:

"Revenge is sweeter than I ever thought it would be" Then I skipped off, still hearing the echo of Sirius' screams in my head.

I'll take it off tomorrow. One day without food or snogging won't kill him.

…No… But it will INFURIATE him.

* * *

THIS. MEANS. WAR. I fumed not being able to speak!

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!_


	15. AN And A Glance Into The Future

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I'm really sorry. Everything on my end has been CHAOS! I promise to update as soon as I can, but everything's going on at this point in time. I haven't really found the time, nor the initiative to write more, but I will, because I know I love it. I just forget. I've been doing a lot of my own writing. Also, now is a very sad moment for me, because last night, my USB stopped working, and that's where I held my own writing. I had 90 pages. And Ka-poof. It's gone. So I cried a little bit, and I'm working on getting it back. I promise that I will try my hardest not to neglect my stories.

ALSO: I am going to put in an excerpt of something to expect in the future. I'm not sure when/if it will happen, I just found that it came to my head, and it fit. So. Here it is:

_It was dark and cold. It didn't feel like home, and maybe that's becuase it wasn't. Everyone was gone. I opened the door to Tuney's room. No one was there. There was no one in the dining room, kitchen, bathrooms or bedrooms either. No one was here. They had probably just gone out to dinner._

_I thought this becuase the alternative was too depressing. To upsetting. But I found them. It wasn't pretty. But that's the last I remember of them. They had simply "Gone out to dinner" and never returned._

_But that was a lie of course._

_The truth was just to gruesome._

There it is. It popped into my head, and it might give you a look on what's to come. If you have ideas or comments, let me know!

You're My Inspiration!

Love, Sam!


	16. Sorry

_A/N: OK! Hello again everybody! I promised all "Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain" readers, that I would thank everyone for anything they have done for me, so, I've decided to do that for all my stories._

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a plan so that I can update weekly, and I thought that by doing it this way would work best:_

_Monday: Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain  
Tuesday: The Uprising Of The Marauder's  
Wednesday: Complications And Broken Promises  
Thursday: From The Beginning  
Friday: At The Mercy Of Voldemort_

_Let me know if this works for you. Also, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of homework I get. Also, This will start either late this week, or next week. I need a couple sleepless nights to finish my own creative writing. Sorry!_

_ALSO: On Saturday and Sunday, I shall post a chapter of the two top stories that got favourited, reviews, etc...etc...etc..._

_Alrighty?_

_Thanks Guys!_

_You're My Inspiration_

_XOXO_

_Love, Sam_

_Well, Here's The LIST!_

**At The Mercy Of Voldemort**

**dhmhtra375- For Alerting My Story, Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing!**

**ienjoypops- For Alerting My Story, And Favoriting My Story, **

**kags181- For Favoriting My Story,**

**bubbadella- For Favoriting My Story,**

**The-Quoi- For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8- For Reviewing Twice!**

**Complications And Broken Promises**

**blazing-fire-phoenix - For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story**

**ChaR17- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**doodlechick12-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**nightworldluvr4ever- For Alerting My Story,**

**Rashel J.-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**rashell-jordan-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**-Katherine-Alvers- -For Favoriting My Story**

**-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- -For Favoriting My Story**

**bluetwilightfox-For Favoriting My Story**

**cdome-For Favoriting My Story**

**charming-moonlight -For Favoriting My Story**

**Deadronika-For Favoriting My Story**

**I heart reading 4ever-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing**

**MKoujan-For Favoriting My Story**

**penguin1-For Favoriting My Story**

**rashquinn-For Favoriting My Story**

**RobinJobin8-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing NINE Times!**

**Team Jac-ward124-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**The Vampiress-1918 -For Favoriting My Story**

**vampmancelover97-For Favoriting My Story**

**xx-I-love-books-xx -For Favoriting My Story**

**xxRezxx-For Favoriting My Story**

**Zindy- For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Phantom-Girl XD-For Reviewing**

**tory watts- For Reviewing**

**CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius- For Reviewing**

**From The Beginning**

**bookworm3121997- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**giggling-ninja -For Alerting My Story**

**RobinJobin8- For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**SkyePuppy25- For Alerting My Story**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**BlueRose22-For Favoriting My Story**

**littlepix alice cullen-For Favoriting My Story**

**RosalieHaleAliceCullen-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**pwg7hogwarts- For Reviewing**

**The Uprising Of The Marauders**

**Booksrock2622- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**clueless c- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**carzyreaderduh-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**icecreamx3-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**lilyflower102-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**MaloryCullen14-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**ProudoftheUSA-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Asidill-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**happykid44-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**inessegreen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**NUDGELOVER-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pattyprincess-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pirate mandy-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**RobinJobin8-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**pinkpoodle7-For Reviewing**

**SecretGoldenEyes-For Reviewing**

**michelle-For Reviewing**

**Sarcasma-For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain**

**2blonde4U-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**adrianalltheway-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**AdriannaSakuraLi-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Angel 737-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**anmarie-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**annabellradish-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Cass92-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**cool091688-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**crazey logic 13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Hachimitsu13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**HopeHealer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**jessirose85-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**JollyPen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kal5002-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kaylamarie2012-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**kk1999-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lauressa-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lily Marco-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lissie1994-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**LuvIsAThing-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**martshi3-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Nolita Faerietale-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**NoReservationsOnLife-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**OrangeJuice7-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**painturgurl-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**perfectmess-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**POM-frenchreader-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Primmy-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Raven WolfWrite-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**-- Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Slam2k-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**soccerg95-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Sophia Anna-Mae-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**SpicyNerd-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**the overcomer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**vickyxoxo-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**WAchick-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**witchhunterlady-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**xxpaigemariexx-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YELLegirl22-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YoungGreally-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**asps422- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Chazi1996-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**emily92096-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**EmmaAllieCullen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**HalfJillHalfJack-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Hannah Bowers-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Istach-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**MissMusic443-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NANI hanani03-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**PeacefullStar-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**sarahmelaniebryan-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**The Witch Doctor-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**tulip75-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**twilight charmer-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**yankeebecky-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NJ-For Reviewing**

**Sams Top Fan-For Reviewing**

**hee-hee-hee-For Reviewing**

**unicorngirl14-For Reviewing**


	17. The Prank War Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks To LOLhaily for reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story! Also to MalloryCullen14 for reviewing ONCE Again! This one(Even though it`s not very great) is for you! But, I have an idea forming in my head! I personally think it`ll be good. _

_I`ll give you a clue: It includes Death Eaters, Peter, Lily, A confused prank, and smart thinking on the Death Eaters part. I`ll dedicate that chapter to the person who gets it right!_

_XOXO  
_

_Sam!_

* * *

Class was blissful. No snarky interruptions by Sirius or James. Even the teachers loved me for putting that charm on Sirius. Well, they knew it was me, but they had no proof, and yet they still came up to me, congratulating me. I was happy enough, because today, you didn't have to worry about running in on Sirius and some random girl in a broom closet, James hadn't asked me out, AND Flitwick had given me a 5% bonus in my grade for not only performing a tough charm, but altering it, to my preference. I took the bonus, graciously and smiling, whilst James and Sirius fumed in the corner.

Lunch was brilliant. Everyone else eating, while Sirius just sat there, looking at his full plate longingly.

Dinner was ok. Sirius looked the same as before. Alice and I were faintly amused. This wasn't too funny after you spent your break laughing behind a statue.

Remus came over.

"PLEASE Lily! We've already established that you are a brilliant witch, but James is REALLY starting to get on my nerves! Please will you change Sirius back? If you do, I'll give you a piece of inside information.

I looked at Alice.

"Deal. You first. I promise to take it off." Remus looked at me, and then, believing me said, "They're planning a war."

"WHAT?" I squeaked.

"Keep it down. A pranking war. They're going to get you back bad. I don't know the details, but at least now you're forewarned. Now PLEASE."

"Ok." I pointed my wand at Sirius and muttered the counter-charm, and suddenly, Sirius' mouth wasn't sowed together.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. You had best get back there." I said, indicating to where Sirius was feeling his mouth wondrously. Remus nodded and headed off.

A second later, Sirius was shoveling food down as if there was no tomorrow. Alice and I laughed with our heads down. A couple minutes later, we left the Great Hall, passing the marauders as we passed. They looked up at us and glared.

I bent down and said, "You really shouldn't glare like that. I might want to fix another part of your face, other than your mouth," flashed a smile and headed out with Alice. I heard Remus laughing and the other two obviously plotting against me. Peter was nowhere to be found, which was weird, because he was always around the marauders.

I decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

_A__/N: Review?_

_XOXO_

_Sam!  
_


	18. Beta!

OK, Sorry about this, especially if you were expecting another chapter, but I need a beta-reader. I find this can be really good for my stories! Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested! I'll get back to you A.s.a.p!

PLEASE!

PS: I hope you're not too disappointed in this lack of a chapter, since I did update earlier!

Love you guys!

Well, I think I need to keep talking cause there's a minimum of 100 words, so also, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. Credit will go to you of course!

Think that's enough!

Love, Sam!


	19. You Can't Be Serious!

_A/N: So it's been approximately seven months; I'm shocked, and terribly sorry. I am very grateful that I left an easy opening however. _

_Also, the war will last throughout the weekend._

_IMPORTANT: Setting. It is fourth year, and about December the 14th. I need the snow I think. Anyways, the war will be about 4 - 8 chapters, one prank happening every 1-2 chapters. Okay?_

_I love you all. Thanks for sticking it out with me!:)  
_

* * *

(Lily P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Much to the surprise of others, I actually don't enjoy being up before nine am, but I don't like being late for class, to I choose the former.

Alice was already awake, straitening her short blonde hair. It was of course, a wizard contraption based off of the muggle one.

"Where's Elizebethe?"

"Off to meet that Ravenclaw boy."

"When'd she leave?"

"Before I was up."

"Then how do you know she's okay?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Calm yourself; she left a note. They're just going for a walk before breakfast."

"Okay, well, are you going to wait for me or am I meeting you downstairs."

"Downstairs. Bring your books; I don't want to have to come back up."

"Alright, see you in a bit then."

"That you shall."

After that, I walked into the bathroom, an hopped in the shower. I finished quickly enough, worked with my hair, got dressed – the usual morning routine.

It was when I went in search of my books for the day, did I notice that all of them were missing from my dorm. I tore the dorm apart, and still nothing. I ran downstairs into the common room – still nothing. I rushed back up the stairs, all the way up to the seventh year's dorm. I knocked, and a pretty girl whose name was Claire answered the door.

"Hi," she said confused.

"All my texts are missing. They aren't in there by any chance?"

"C'mon in. I'll check."

"Thank you."

There was nothing. Nothing in the sixth years, or fifth years. I skipped my dorm, and went to the third years, where there was still nothing.

I finished all the girls' dorms with no books. I then proceeded to the boys, starting at the seventh years. Seventh, sixth and fifth all didn't have my textbooks, but did have some suggestive manner, which I chose to ignore.

I stopped at the fourth year's dorm before knocking. Remus was the one who answered, thank God. But then did it hit me.

"They have them," I said angrily, not as a question, but as a statement. Remus nodded half amused, half fearful.

"They want you to read this." I snatched the paper Remus had held out to me.

_Evans,_

_Yesterday you took something very valuable to me, and gave it back at the end of the day. We only wish to return the gesture, but we will give you this option. We have hidden the books somewhere in the castle. If you find them before the end of the day, feel free to use them. However, if you don't find them, you will most likely spend your weekend in search of them._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_James and Sirius._

I screamed in frustration, and ran down to the Great Hall. I stalked up to them, and slammed the paper down on the table.

"You are idiots. You have given me all the proof I need to tell you off."

"What proof?"

"The letter."

"Read it," Black said, smug. I looked down, ready to read the note aloud, when I realized that it didn't say what it had before. Instead it read:

_Lily Evans,_

_We hope you have a wonderful Friday, and greatly enjoy your weekend,_

_Your fellow Gryffindors,_

_Sirius and James_

"You will pay. Mark my words; this is far from over."

"Nice chatting with you too Evans. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must go get our books for Transfiguration."

I fumed as they walked off. I picked up an apple off the table, and made to chuck it at their heads, but Alice was beside me in an instant, coaxing me to give her the apple.

I whipped my head around to face her.

"They. Will. Pay."

She just nodded consolingly.


End file.
